10 Reasons
by Laynee Eggrolls
Summary: Ginny's a part time writer and Draco's a football star. When she's asked to do an article about him and they go on numerous dates, will sparks fly? Alternate universe.


Summary: Ginny's a part-time writer and Draco's a football star (soccer). When she's asked to do an article about him and they go on numerous dates (in the near future), will sparks fly? Alternate universe.

A/n: My first Ginny/Draco so forgive me for any mistakes I might do or might've done in the story. This story's in an alternate universe, meaning they're in the real world, not the Wizardring world. Hope I got that clear and hope it won't be too confusing.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

She sipped her wine slowly thinking what a mess she got herself in. Yesterday, Ginny was so eager to get into the good books of her magazine editor. Today, she wished she had never opened her mouth at all. The usual writer of a particular popular article was hospitalized after a car accident. Ginny begged her Editor-in-Chief for the job and she got it. Now, she's having the date from hell. An empty date without any conversation at all.

Two hours ago, she couldn't wait to interview her date. She invited Hermione over to help her get dressy. Hermione helped her with her hair and clothes. Ginny was excited, like a teenager going for her first date with her dream guy. This was similar; except she's going on a date with an absolutely, fantastically famous man.

The article which she had to write, '10 Reasons', was her dream article. Ginny had admired the writer and helped her whenever possible. For a newcomer like Ginny to the magazine world, this was total heaven.

She was sipping her wine and starring into space. Her date was browsing the menu. Ginny's wine was decreasing rapidly as her nervousness took over. This was the man she used to crush on during high school even though he was her brother's rival. He was considered one of the most popular guys in the school. Draco Malfoy was her god. Draco Malfoy was sitting opposite her, waiting to order dinner. Draco Malfoy was on a date with her. Ginny's heart burst with excitement every time she glanced at him. Draco Malfoy the famous footballer.

"Choose something to eat, why don't you?" Draco Malfoy asked her coldly.

One problem; Draco Malfoy hated anything to do with her family. Ron was the cause for this.

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny's inner thought's murmured. She sighed and picked up the menu. Ginny wasn't too fond of red meat.

"I'll take the chicken, grilled with fresh vegetables at the side, if you please," she told the waiter daintily.

"Done," she gritted her teeth and smiled at him. "Now, shall we start on the interview?"

"No, let's just talk," he gave her a gentlemanly smile, the smile of total evil.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" Ginny fondled her napkin.

"I want you to tell me; what are you doing here?" he got straight to the point.

"Um, well…" she stopped.

"Never mind," Draco sighed and took his wine glass. "Tell me about yourself"

"I'm a part-time writer, writing for a magazine, as you can see," she gestured at her notepad. "I'm writing an article, '10 Reasons to Date Draco Malfoy', since my boss says you're so famous"

"Well, I am," he shrugged like it was no big deal. Draco Malfoy is your all star midfielder for big time English Premier League club, Chelsea. Your typical stuck-up, bossy football star was having dinner with you.

The waiter came with their food. They ate their dinner in silence. Ginny observed how much Draco could eat and how expensive his food looked. Every dish was accompanied with a branded bottle of wine. She took mental notes.

Sure, the food was absolutely delicious but Ginny was so envious on how much the footballer could spend on one meal. The bill came up to nearly ₤ 1000. She gaped when she peeped at the bill. Draco coolly took his credit card and asked the waiter to just charge it.

He drove her back to her flat. Draco parked and wrote something down. He then said something to Ginny.

"I know you got a little bit of me for your article today, but I'm not that easy to crack," he gave her his trademark smirk. "Seriously, if you want more for your article, call me"

He slipped a piece of paper into her fingers.

"Now, scat"

She got out of the car and watched the sports car zoom off into the moonlight. Ginny Weasley found out something very true about Draco Malfoy tonight.

_1. Draco Malfoy has a lot of money. If you date him, be prepared for fancy dinners at high class restaurants and plenty of delicious tasting foods and drinks. Draco Malfoy likes drinking expensive wine. _

* * *

A/n: Tell me if I should continue? Or just flame me. 


End file.
